Fans, unite! (oder) Peace, or else!
by Naria Prime
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Fangirls/boys sich versammeln, um ihren Transformer-Lieblingen den Krieg auszureden? Ein Fangirl/boy ist ja schon gruselig genug, aber wenn sie sich erst einmal verbünden, wird es wirklich gefährlich, und was als harmloser Fangirl/boy-Chat beginnt, endet... ja, wie eigentlich? (Coautorin: Izy99 auf fanfiktion . de)
1. Es beginnt

Hi! Das hier ist eine MMFF, also eine Mitmach-Fanfiktion, die ich eigentlich auf gepostet habe. Die meisten Charaktere gehören mir demnach nicht. Viel Spaß!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Völlig erschöpft ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen. Das war ja mal ein Wochenendausflug gewesen! Was eigentlich ein ruhiger Trip hatte werden sollen, war zur Höllenfahrt geworden...

*****Flashback*****

Explosionen. Schreie. Feuer.

Und mittendrin ich.

Ich verstand es nicht. Vor kaum zwei Minuten saß ich noch gemütlich in einem Café und wartete auf meine Eltern, und jetzt glich die Welt um mich herum einem riesigen Schlachtfeld!

Zwischen den dicken Rauchschwaden konnte ich kaum etwas sehen, und um halbwegs normal atmen zu können, hatte ich mir ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase binden müssen. Trotzdem musste ich aufgrund des Rauches immer wieder husten.

Eine kurze Windböe kam auf und fegte die Schwaden für einen Moment davon. Gerade lange genug, dass ich einen Blick auf das Geschehen erhaschen konnte. Was ich sah, verschlug mir für einen Moment die Sprache:

Roboter. Riesige, kämpfende Roboter.

Reflexartig begann ich, in meiner Tasche nach meinem Smartphone zu kramen. Als ich es endlich gefunden hatte, aktivierte ich die Kamera, und begann zu filmen. Zuerst mich selbst, die Kamera war noch falsch eingestellt, dann den Rauch, und endlich das, was wirklich wichtig war: den Kampf.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da, mit einigen Unterbrechungen, gefilmt habe. Es half, dass ich mich vor Angst kaum rühren konnte, sonst wäre ich wohl längst weggerannt. So konnte ich bloß die Kamera draufhalten.

Es können aber nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, denn als ein Geschoss in meiner Nähe einschlug, und ich das Filmen abbrach und endlich wieder rennen konnte, war das Video ungefär fünf Minuten lang...

*****Flashback Ende*****

Erst im Nachhinein, als ich es mir noch einmal ansah, drang es zu mir durch, was, oder eher WEN, ich da gesehen und gefilmt hatte: Cybertronier. Für mich stand sofort eines fest: Das musste ich meiner Freundin schicken! Zumindest sobald ich wieder W-LAN hatte...

Also saß ich jetzt hier, das Smartphone wieder in der Hand, und zögerte. 'Okay, jetzt heißt es, alles oder nichts...', dachte ich mir dann, und ging online.

*****Chat*****

Username 'Naria' ist online

Username 'Izy' ist online

Naria: (*schickt Video*)

Naria: Izy?

Izy: Ja? Was ist das? Warte, ich kann es mir noch nicht anschauen, es lädt noch...

Izy: Mein Highspeedvolumen ist leer. Was ist das für ein Video?

Naria: Warte kurz, das ist zu verrückt, um es zu erklären. *quietschanfall*

Izy: Ähm, okayyyyyyy...

Izy: Lade, lade, lade...

Izy: …

Izy: …

Izy: …

Izy: OMG! WIE GEIL IST DAS DENN?!

Izy: ES GIBT SIE WIRKLICH?! WTF, WIE GEIL!

Naria: JA, ODER? IRRE!

Izy: DAS IST EINFACH MAL SOWAS VON COOOOL!

Izy: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Naria: Na ja, … irgendwie... keine Ahnung...

Izy: Hmmm... ich meine, wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass wir sie jemals kennenlernen werden?

Naria: Minimal... Aber, hast du die Verletzungen gesehen? Dieser Krieg bringt die noch alle um!

Izy: Ja, stimmt... Aber was können wir schon machen?

Naria: Gute Frage eigentlich... Ihnen den Krieg ausreden?

Izy: Und wie?

Naria: Na ja, erstmal müssen wir mehr werden.

Izy: Na viel Spaß beim Suchen!

Naria: Du hilfst mir doch!

Naria: Oder?

Izy: Joa... Muss ich wohl.

Izy: Bei deinem Gekreische versteht doch keiner, was du eigentlich willst ;)

Naria: He!

Naria: Stimmt aber irgendwie doch...

Izy: Ich weiß XD

Naria: Ich weiß auch schon, wen ich da fragen kann!

Naria: Die machen bestimmt mit! Welche von fanfiktion

Izy: Stimmt... Da sind ja noch mehr Verrückte XD

Naria: So verrückt sind die nun wieder auch nicht! Ich werde sie gleich fragen!

Izy: Das war ein Kompliment! Idiotin!

Naria: Kompliment hin oder her, ich finde welche, die da mitmachen, auf jeden Fall!

Izy: Ja... wahrscheinlich...

Naria: Ich bin dann mal off. Bis später! Ich bringe dann noch andere mit!

Izy: Okay

Username 'Izy' ist offline

Username ' Naria' ist offline

*****Chat Ende*****

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen loggte ich mich aus. Sie würde mitmachen! Perfekt!

Aber wie wir schon im Chat gemerkt hatten, zu zweit würden wir gar nichts erreichen können, sondern nur in der Gruppe. Nun, ich hatte da schon die perfekten Kandidatinnen und Kandidaten im Kopf: fanfiktion, ich komme!


	2. Wir, die 13

Wow, also von dem Ansturm war ich wirklich überwältigt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte ich noch 11 andere gefunden, die mitmachen wollten! Jetzt waren wir 13... Nun ja, mal sehen, ob das etwas bedeutete...

Aufgeregt, und auch ein wenig hibbelig, begann ich, einen nach dem anderen in Izys und meinen bereits bestehenden Chat einzufügen. Das würde interessant werden! Soweit ich bisher wusste, hatte jeder von uns einen anderen Favoriten, was die ganze Sache auch irgendwie vereinfachen würde. Zumindest hoffte ich das...

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich ja noch einmal das Video abschicken, damit es auch wirklich jeder hatte.

*****Chat*****

Username 'Naria' ist online

Naria: 'schickt Video'

Naria: Hier, noch mal für alle. Ist überhaupt wer on?

Username 'Izy' ist online

Izy: Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? *beleidigt in die Luft schau*

Naria: Ich meinte eigentlich die anderen... Na egal, dann warten wir eben...

(''Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis wir alle zusammen hatten. Was dabei natürlich half, war, dass ich den anderen bereits vorher gesagt hatte, dass sie immer mal wieder nachsehen sollten.'')

Username 'Sidelight' ist online

Username 'Yoru' ist online

Username 'Nikaa' ist online

Username 'Veyron' ist online

Username 'Tigerwave' ist online

Username 'AkiraDai' ist online

Username 'Alicia' ist online

Username 'PhanteraNight' ist online

Username 'LeylaAki' ist online

Username 'Blake' ist online

Username 'Kristallfeuer' ist online

Naria: Da jetzt dann endlich alle da sind...

Izy: Ach du meine Güte! Was sind denn das für Namen? *kopfschüttel*

AkiraDai: Unsere. Wieso? Izy ist doch nicht auch dein richtiger Name, oder?

Izy: Doch. Und AkiraDai ist ganz sicher nicht deiner!

AkiraDai: Nein, ich heiße Sky, wenn du's genau wissen willst!

Naria: He, Leute, bevor ihr euch hier an die Gurgel geht, Themenwechsel! Wen mögt ihr von den Cybertroniern am liebsten?

Tigerwave: Naja, ich bin erst durch den zweiten Film auf Transformers gestoßen, zuerst liebte ich Jazz, Dann Sides, aber boom! Als Shockwave im dritten kam...Logik pur!

Izy: Die Zwillinge! Was für eine Frage!

Izy: Also, die coolen

Naria: Übersetzt heißt das: Sunny und Sides.

Veyron: Drift und Deadlock

Nikaa: Jazz

Kristallfeuer: Arcee. Die ist zwar aus TFP, aber warum sollte es die nicht auch geben. Ich meine Sunny ist ja auch nicht in den Filmen dabei.

PhanteraNight: Das stimmt.

PhanteraNight: Mein Lieblingsbot ist übrigens Prowl

Izy: Kippst du auch um, wenn etwas unlogisch ist? xD

PhanteraNight: Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Nikaa: Haha xD

Kristallfeuer: xD

Alicia: xD

Alicia: Mein Liebling ist übrigens Starscream

Tigerwave: Hey, noch jemand mit einem Con! *Highfive*

Alicia: :D *Highfive*

Veyron: Ich auch! *Highfive*

AkiraDai: Und ich! Soundwave *Highfive*

Yoru: Megatron! *Highfive*

Blake: Ich auch. Thundercracker *Highfive*

LeylaAki: Barricade *Highfive*

Izy: Dann seid ihr also die Con-Fraktion

Veyron: Problem damit?

Izy: Nö, wieso? Sollte ich?

Naria: Okay, kommt wieder runter. Sidelight, was ist dein Liebling?

Sidelight: Mirage. Er ist toll

Sidelight: Was ist deiner Naria?

Naria: Optimus 3 3 3

Izy: gleich kriegt sie nen Quietschanfall *grins*

Nikaa: xD

Naria: Gar nicht wahr! *schmoll*

Kristallfeuer: Hahaha xD xD

Izy: Habt ihr was dagegen mir eure richtigen Namen zu verraten? Ich mag diese Usernamen nicht, die machen mich irre. Und sry, aber ich finde ein paar einfach auch etwas… na ja, nicht direkt albern, aber…

Veyron: Na danke auch

Izy: Sry, ist einfach so. Ich bin Izy

Naria: Laura

Naria: Und ich weiß, dass du das weißt Izy, aber die anderen ja nicht.

Izy: Ich weiß xD

Kristallfeuer: Nenn mich Krissi. Ist das okay?

Izy: Jap

AkiraDai: Sky. Wie schon gesagt

Nikaa: Steffi

Alicia: Wenn dich Alicia stört kannst du mich Alice nennen xD

Izy: Ne, Alicia ist voll okay.

Tigerwave: Kannst mich Kuri oder Heart nennen

Izy: Okay, Heart :D

Blake: Sarah

LeylaAki: Nenn mich Ani

Izy: Cool

Izy: Und ihr restlichen?

Veyron: Woher wissen wir, dass du keine Stalkerin oder Massenmörderin bist?

Izy: Ernsthaft?

Veyron: Ja?

Naria: ich kenne diese Verrückte schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Sie ist zwar nicht immer handzahm, aber ganz umgänglich. Und definitiv keine Massenmörderin xD

Izy: Danke Laura xD für einen Bodenkampf bin ich trotzdem immer zu haben xD

Naria: Ich weiß :D

Alicia: Bodenkampf?

Naria: Wir machen zusammen Kampfsport.

Alicia: Cool

PhanteraNight: Okay, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was genau machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, das Ganze ist der absolute Wahnsinn, aber wie wollen wir denn an die Cybertronier überhaupt rankommen? Es ist jetzt ja nicht so, als ob die vor unserer Tür stehen und auf uns warten würden.

Izy: Meine Rede!

Sidelight: Ja, das ist ein kleines Problem

Tigerwave: Yep

Nikaa: Definitiv

Kristallfeuer: Stimme zu

Alicia: *nicke*

Blake: Da hast du recht

LeylaAki: Das könnte unser Vorhaben doch etwas behindern xD

Veyron: So nen bisschen

Yoru: Ein ganz kleines bisschen

Naria: Ja ja, schon gut. Ich weiß, das Ganze hat noch ein paar Lücken

Naria: Hört auf zu meckern und denkt nach

AkiraDai: Ähm… irgendwelche Vorschläge?

Alicia: Ähm…

Izy: nicht wirklich…

Tigerwave: *denk denk denk*

PhanteraNight: Vllt sollten wir das ganze vertagen.

PhanteraNight: Treffen wir uns doch einfach in ein paar Tagen wieder und tragen unsere Ideen zusammen.

Sidelight: Klingt gut. Ich bin dafür

Izy: Me too

Izy: Ich muss off

Izy: Gibt Essen

Izy: Bye

Naria: Bis später

Alicia: Tschüss

Nikaa: Naviti^^

Kristallfeuer: Naviti

Username 'Izy' ist offline

AkiraDai: Ich finde den Vorschlag von PhanteraNight auch gut

Tigerwave: Jap

Naria: Klingt gut

Yoru: Stimme zu

Nikaa: Sagen wir, jeder denkt ne Woche nach? Und dann treffen wir uns hier wieder und sehen, was wir zustande gebracht haben

Kristallfeuer: Okay

Blake: Ok

Veyron: Okay

LeylaAki: Bis in einer Woche :D

AkiraDai: Bye

Username 'LeylaAki' ist offline

Username 'AkiraDai' ist offline

Alicia: Bis dann

Tigerwave: Ich bin jetzt auch off

Yuko: Ich auch

Sidelight: Ich auch

Username 'Tigerwave' ist offline

Username 'Yuko' ist offline

Username 'Sidelight' ist offline

Alicia: Ich auch

Username 'Alicia' ist offline

Nikaa: Ich auch. Hausaufgaben

Kristallfeuer: *stöhn* du sprichst mir aus der Seele. Ich bin auch off

Naria: ich verstehe euch. Abi stress…

PhanteraNight: Na viel Spaß euch noch xD

Naria: Danke :p

Nikaa: O.o

Username 'Kristallfeuer' ist offline

Username 'Nikaa' ist offline

Username 'Naria' ist offline

*****Chat Ende*****

Zufrieden lehnte ich mich in meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Das hat doch schon mal ganz gut angefangen. Jetzt war ich nur noch gespannt wie das noch weitergehen würde… Ich lächelte. Die waren alle ziemlich verschieden. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würden wir es ja gerade deshalb schaffen.

Als ich meinen Laptop zuklappte fiel mein Blick auf mein dickes Psychologie Buch. Misstrauisch starrte ich es eine Weile an, bis ich dann schließlich kapitulierte und mich stöhnend ans lernen machte. Das würde eine laaaange Woche werden…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Anmeldung lief leider über fanfiktion und ist schon geschlossen.

Die Teilnehmer sind:

Naria Prime als Naria/Laura (Fan von Optimus) (na ja, ich selbst...)

Izy99 als Izy (Fan von Sunny & Sides)

Sidelight als Sidelight (Fan von Mirage)

Darcin als Yoru Tsuki (Fan von Megatron)

Nikaa als Nikaa/Steffi (Fan von Jazz)

Drift Veyron als Veyron (Fan von Drift/Deadlock)

Heartbreaker Kasuri als Tigerwave (Fan von Shockwave)

Akira Dai als Akira Dai/Sky (Fan von Soundwave)

Alice in Horrorland als Alicia Smith (Fan von Starscream)

Phantera Night als Phantera Night (Fan von Prowl)

LeylaAki als LeylaAki/Anisa Meraz (Fan von Barricade)

Blake Lovisa als Blake/Sarah Lovisa (Fan von Thundercracker)

Kristallfeuer als Kristallfeuer/Krissi (Fan von Arcee)

Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich hier jemals weiter komme... Die Story ist erst mal pausiert, aber noch nicht abgebrochen, da ich noch nicht die Hoffnung verloren habe...


End file.
